When Thirteen met Quinn
by bigleesbian
Summary: A little more about Quinn's summer transformation and how Thirteen spends hers.


**Note: **this goes with this image (h t t p:/ / tiny url. com /** 3pk43ny**)  
>Sorry, FF doesn't let me copy urls here so you have to put it together :~<br>Anyway, this was an idea that came up on tumblr: how amazing would it be if Dianna and Olivia made a movie/series/something together?

* * *

><p>It was her best summer yet.<p>

If you asked one of her friends, of course, they'd say she had gone crazy and completely disappeared from Earth.

But if you asked her, she'd say she had finally found herself and gone to a sort of distorted notion of paradise on Earth.

It was called Mechanic Diagnose and it was in the wrong side of town (close to Lima Heights Adjacent). It was a shop run by Remus, a 40 years old skater, and his sister Remy, whom Quinn had close to zero information about,and they were the coolest people she ever met.

Quinn had found the place by mistake, as she was heading for Santana's pajamas party and got lost. It was at night and she was slightly scared to find out that she ended up in a sort of punk party, her dress code inappropriate to say the least (she was already in her pajamas). There was a crowd of people that eyed her car as she was getting closer to the shop and she instantly regretted the idea of asking for help. Luckily for her, Remy was the first one to go to her window, making her a little more comfortable when she realized it was a girl.

"Hey… uh, sorry to intrude but do you know where this is?", Quinn asked, handing her the confused map Santana had given her. It was her first time at her new house.

"Hm… I have no idea where that is", Remy simply said, shrugging.

"It's the Lopez's new house? My friend Santana said they were well known around here", Quinn's instincts were telling her she could trust this woman, but her head was screaming her to stop talking about personal informations.

"Oh. Santana Lopez, huh? Yeah, I know her", Remy had actually to repress a giggle at that. Of course she knew Santana. "But I can't help you, I still don't know her new place. You wanna ask one of the boys?"

"Uh, no thank you", Quinn saw how the boys were and she was very much afraid of them.

"I know they seem scary, but they're really just giant babies. That one," and Remy pointed to the big guy with a long beard and tattoos , "Cries every time he watches The Notebook. And he watches it a lot. Don't you wanna grab a beer?"

Quinn smiled at that but remained silent. She thought about her options: she could either try to call Santana for the 20th time and still get lost trying to get late to her party or she could stay here, with this woman she had just met but had the most amazing eyes she had ever seen.

"You'll probably get lost if you try to go home now," and when Remy had realized who the girl in front of her was, she smiled too, "Quinn, ex HBIC of the school, got pregnant two years ago and the father was Santana's ex boyfriend. Or something."

"How do you know that?", Quinn freaked out and her eyes almost popped out in surprise.

"I know Santana. I used to baby sit her sometimes and she keeps me updated. I only remember Brittany and you because of all that Facebook pictures."

"Oh. Oh yeah, I think I know you too. But Santana's babysitter had gone to med school."

"And is now in her vacations. Look, it's dangerous for you to go back now so why don't you just accept that you'll have to sleep here and while you do that I'll go grab some clothes and proofs that I'm not a criminal?"

Quinn just nodded. In the end, after some convincing, she changed in the car and went to a party completely different than the one she thought she'd go that night. And she loved it.

So she spent the summer working with Remus and Remy. She still didn't know much about her but she knew enough to fall in love. She would have told Santana this crazy story if she hadn't completely changed her hair, her style, her music taste and her habits. People grew apart and she was ok with growing apart from her old friend if it meant she got her new ones.

It was the best summer Quinn had. So when the rumor spread that she was dating a 40 years old skater, she didn't mind. She knew that she was actually dating a 25 years old doctor.

* * *

><p>And 13 and Santana's last rendezvous went like this: h t t p: / tiny url. com /**5uguhmn**


End file.
